


The story of magic

by RavenWolfCooper



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, First work don't judge me, I'm trying, Multi, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfCooper/pseuds/RavenWolfCooper
Summary: This is the story of a child that came into the magic world. Where unsuspected things happened. What's new to that though? Am I right?





	1. Prologue

I have a very..... interesting life. I also have a..... unique world. And I will tell you about both, ain't that fun? Well less than you think. You see I'm pretty dangerous. Not because of me, but because of my girlfriends... If they find me here with you? You are as good as dead... So.... You want to hear about my world? I just need your comfirmation.

**Yes**

**Or**

**No ?**


	2. The explanation - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining some of the things.

**Yes**

Alright well then. Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) and I'll tell you about my world. You see it's quite different from yours. In my world there are all the creatures that you call legends, myths and what ever you humans came up with. In my world the rare species are humans. There are a little to none humans in my world. I'll tell you another time why that is, but let's just say every single person in my world absolutely hates humans. So most humans have fled, got turned into one of the creatures or even got killed. The ones who couldn't escape, but could escape the murders committed suicide a few days later. So it's quite the manslaughter. Right now though I will tell you about the species that exist in my world. There are basically the rulers of a specific realm or in human language: a country. They are the ones most powerful and where you have to watch out with what you say. Then you have the legends you humans have. They are mostly explorers who decided (or well more like thought they had to change their lives with an event that had put them in human history later on. Well they didn't decide it, but they did it and it changed their lives and the ones around them. They are quite kept to themselves, but exelent helpers if you really need them. Of course, they would have to like you it you want them to help you. They don't trust easy so there is that. Then you have the mythical creatures at last... well I think you humans call them like that. Anyways the creatures like dragons, unicorns, elves, vampires, werewolves etc. It's really eat you name them and how many you can think of. Those are real. Very real. They just lives in specific realms. Now about those realms. It are worlds that you humans know as mythology. Every realm is basically another mythology, but then seen as a country. There are the more known realms where many different creatures live that you know of. You for example have the realm of the god of thunder Zeus or the realm of the sun god Ra. The less people know about the realm. The more is unknown about it. And of course the lesser people there are. If you want to know more about the realms to tell me. I will try to answer. I'll explain everything in the future... well if you want to. Anyways if you want to really hear about everything you need to know about my journey about and through those realms. I was a human who wanted to know more about the creatures and realms. It was the worst and best decision I could make. My question now.

**You want to hear my story?**

**Yes?**

**No?**


	3. The explanation - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explaining.

Well my journey begins in my village. I was a little child. My mom and dad grew up here, but they were no fun. They didn't let me do anything since I was a 'little lady'. So I went a lot to my grandparents. They were the ones to tell me about a different world. I was facinated with this world. I told a lot of people about their stories and how I wanted to really see the creatures that lived in there and study them when I grow bigger. Those people ould alays tell me tat they are wonderful fantasy stories or that I was simply lying. When I finally told my parents about it they told me the same, but later thatnight when I was with my grandparents once again. I heard their screaming.

_~flashback~_

"You told her about that horrific world?!" I heard my dad scream. "It's not a horrific world son" I heard my grandpa reply in a calm tone. They weren't the ones screaming after all. "It is a horrific world! People died! So many people did!" My mother cried hysteriacally. "Yes many people have died, but whose fault is that? The creatures or the humans? They all have died with a reason." My grandma told her daughter with the same tone as grandpa. "Do not tell her anything more about that horrific world" My dad commanded and left without another word together with my crying mother. "We cannot promise anything. We will tell them if they ask" My grandparents murmured to my parents as they were storming out.

_~flashback end~_

I remember it being quiet for a while. My mom and dad really didn't want me to know about this world, but their words confused me. It sounded like an amazing world. So I wanted to ask about it in the morning, but my grandparents had other ideas.

_~flashback~_

"I know you're listening child. Let us explain little one" I heard my grandpa say. My 8 year old self went down the stairs. I saw my grandparants smile lightly at me. I smiled back and crawled on my grandpa's lap. "Listen it is indeed a wonderful world. We humans once lived besides the creatures and legends, that time it was still wonderful, but then it became a horrific world" My grandpa told me. I tilted my head to the side curiously. "But grandpa. You told me to this day that it is stil a wonderfful and interesting world" I said confused why he would tell me different things. "That's the thing sweetie. It became a horrific world for humans because of the things they did themselves" My grandma answered my question. "What happened?" My 8 year old curiousity was perking up. "The humans lived together with the creature in peace. They showed them all the ways they lived and showed the humans what the could do. They were amused by their reactions of amazement and joy. Eventuallly, the humans started to show greed and disgust at the same life styles. The second the great rulers heard about what the humans were doing to their world, they banned them. Humans were caught as slaves chased out of the realms and even murdered. All because of their own greed and disgust. Over the years the creatures have devolped a disgust for humans. They get the history lessons of how humans dissapeared out of their world. Although there was one desperate ruler. He didn't have anyone and almost anything living in his world after a war he had een through. He welcomed the hmans with open arms. That is the realm we live in right now: Earth. The humans who lived in other realms have made the creatures they once worshipped into legends, gods and myths in hope they might see the rulers once more. They made history of them." My grandpa explained to me. "I didn't know humans were that bad" I said never knowing the population I was in would mess up this bad. "Yes little one. Our species are quite brute. Or they don't know about the realms, or they believe it wasn't their fault. Then you have a very small population of humans like us, who tell their sons and daughters about the wonderful world so they can tell their children. Our daughter first believed us. Until she met your father. So we told their child. My grandma told me. "Any other questions child?" My grandpa asked me. I looked around and eventually down

**What would I ask?**


End file.
